The Lords of Rock
by Alisa878
Summary: Toby, Jessica, Lucas and Nick decided to form a rock band to win the school music competition. To do this, they didn't have even one person, they decided to take Jessica's best friend, Gina. They played well together, the group gained popularity. But there's trouble Gorm again, this time it's really a special case: the Lord of Nature must find Dynasty of Light's heir...


**Part 1: «Let's form a rock band!»**

Early October. Evening. Now most of the city's youth people are in the concert hall of the Venture Falls High School to get an answer to the long awaited question - which group will win in «Venture Falls Rock Band Contest»? For many people the answer is already clear – winner is «The Lords of Rock». Great songs, hundreds of fans and a stunning success! Why this band has become so popular?

Five amazing and abnormal young people have formed «The Lords of Rock»… It wasn't very long time ago, in early September...

….

Morning. The bus has stopped near the Venture Falls High School, a crowd of students are appearing. Lucas and Jessica are waiting for their friends in the school yard. Toby and Nick are meeting them. As usual the boys are shaking hands, Jessica is hugging Toby and kissing his cheek, and then the guys are going to school. The school day has begun: a lesson, a break, a lesson, a break... The guys had a great summer together, the school year is now, but they're missing holidays so much – in the school all the thing are the same every day.

Before the last lesson Toby walked through the corridors of the school. Looking around on the wall, he noticed some posters. Usually in school rarely post ads, Toby wondered what it is immediately. He moved closer to the poster and read:

"Venture Falls High School announces «Venture falls Rock Band Contest» for the title of the best youth ensemble of the city. The time of the contest is from early September to early October. The contest will take place in several levers, the winner will be chosen in final concert. Submissions will be accepted until the 8th of September. "

Toby ran into the classroom to tell his friends about it. Nick, Jessica and Lucas after listening to him interested in:

«So, Toby, we understood» Nick began to argue. «And what do you want do to with it? »

«Let's form a band! We all know how to play music and sing, why not to take part in that contest? »

«Great idea! » Jess supported him. «We will play those instruments that are able to: Toby will play guitar, Lucas - on drums, and Nick and I... Oh, here's the problem...»

«We know how to play on the keyboard, but the band needs only one keyboard player» Nick realized. «Some of us have to do something else.»

«Let you will be the keyboard player, Nick, I sing well, I'll be a soloist. »

«But one problem still exist» joined Lucas. «The band needs one more guitarist. How can we get him? »

«I know!» said Jess. «Let's take Gina, she's amazing guitarist. What do you think? »

«I agree» said Toby. «She's Jessica's best friend and our classmate; it will be easier to be a band with her. »

«We agree too» joined Nick and Lucas. «Let's talk with Gina after school day. »

«Alright! » Jessica was delighted. «I'll find her and invite her to your house. »

The school day was over. Guys went to the Tripp's house as usual, but today they went to the garage immediately. They find out musical instruments and ready to play. At that moment Gina came up.

«Hey there! I was shocked because you invited me to this house, really. I've never been here before… »

« Hi, Gina! » Jessica ran to her happily. «Thank you for coming, here's the deal - we want to form a rock band and we need a guitarist. Do you want to be with us? You told me that you like the rock music and you can play guitar, remember? »

«Cool, I'm in! But what about the boys? Do they agree with it? »

«Yes, we do! » The boys answered.

«Wow, great! I always dreamed to be in the rock band! By the way, what's you band's name? »

« Uh ... We don't know yet... - guys confused. Jess remembered how they all stayed together on the metro station, talked about music and dreamed of forming their own rock band… At that moment she created a very cool band name... »

« I remember! We talked about it! I know what name would be the best! »

« What name? »

« «The Lords of Rock»! »

« Cool! »

Guys took up the instruments and began to rehearse. While playing they didn't notice time and didn't know how the late evening came up. Toby, Lucas, Nick, Jessica and Gina had a great time, they even managed to come up with some ideas to compose their own songs. It was time to go home, Nick went into the house, Toby decided to see off Jessica to her house. Lucas and Gina were alone.

«Do you want me to see you off to your home? » said Lucas.

«Yes, I want to, let's go! » Gina answered and hugged him. She couldn't hold herself back because she was in love with him for a long time.

«Ok... » Lucas embarrassed and asked her to let him go. Gina moved away from him and pretended to be greatly offended. The guy smiled at the girl and took her hand. Gina smiled back at him. Together they went to her house.


End file.
